Posters have numerous applications, one of which is advertising. The presentation of a poster is important and to this end, they are often framed. Framing also protects posters. However, framing is often cumbersome and especially so where posters are required to be changed regularly.
The disclosures of DE 297 05 606 U and DE 296 18 248 U show display frames which can be used for presenting a poster. The first of these documents shows a pair of channeled rails with a close fit to opposite-edges of a screen and backing. At least one rigid elongate connector is provided with oppositely disposed outwardly inclined slots. The slots fit over the rails of the frame respectively. With the rails in the slot, the backing and screen are curved outwardly. DE 295 18 248 U has a rigid and flat backing with inwardly lipped flanges at opposite ends. The screen of this frame is similarly located between the flanges. The frames shown in both of these documents provide an outwardly curved screen behind which a poster is securable.
The meaning of “poster” in this specification includes any sheet of display material.